Curse of Strahd
Curse of Strahd is the most recent Ravenloft module and, so far, the only one set in 5e. Plot Curse of Strahd is a fairly free-form adventure where the characters are drawn into Barovia and must defeat Strahd to escape. The location of three essential magic items (Tome of Strahd, Sunsword, and the Holy Symbol of Ravenkind), the identity of an npc ally, and the location of Strahd himself are determined by a reading from the Tarokka Deck. Chapter Summary * Foreword by Tracy Hickman * Introduction * Chapter 1: Into the Mists: Covers Strahd's backstory and gives instructions for the Tarokka reading and provides possible adventure hooks. * Chapter 2: The Lands of Barovia: Gives the lay of the land and the effects on magic. * Chapter 3: The Village of Barovia: Tells about the areas of the Village of Barovia. * Chapter 4: Castle Ravenloft: Tells about the areas of Castle Ravenloft. * Chapter 5: The Town of Vallaki: Tells about the areas of Vallaki. * Chapter 6: Old Bonegrinder: Tells about areas of this Night Hag infested windmill. * Chapter 7: Argynvostholt: Tells about the mansion that houses the revenants of the fallen Order of the Silver Dragon. * Chapter 8: The Village of Krezk: Is about the Village of Krezk and it's abbey. * Chapter 9: Tsolenka Pass: Is about the encounter on the way to the Amber Temple. * Chapter 10: The Ruins of Berez: Is about the ruins currently being overused by Baba Lyasaga and her Creeping Hut. * Chapter 11: Van Richten's Tower: Is about the tower where Rudolph Van Richten used to hide. *''Chapter 12: The Wizard of Wines'': Says how the characters can get the winery to give joy to Barovians again. *''Chapter 13: The Amber Temple'': Tells about the forbidden temple where Strahd became a Vampire. *''Chapter 14: Yester Hill'': The hill where the druids are bringing life to Wintersplinter, the Tree Blight. *''Chapter 15: Werewolf Den'': The home of the werewolf pack. *Epilogue: Talks about the conclusion of the adventure. *''Appendix A: Character Options'': Offers the Haunted One background and gives a table for gothic trinkets. *''Appendix B: Death House'': An introductory adventure about a haunted house. *''Appendix C: Treasure'': an index on all the new magic items. *''Appendix D: Monsters and Npcs'': Gives info and stat blocks for all the new monsters and NPCs. *''Appendix E: The Tarokka Deck'': Gives background information on the Tarokka Deck. *''Appendix F: Handouts'': All the needed handouts and letters for the adventure. Cast of Characters This is a list of all the major NPCs in Curse of Strahd * Strahd Von Zarovich- the Darklord of Barovia and main antagonist. * Rictavio- A Half-Elf bard who is actually rudolph Van richten in disguise. * Ezmerelda d'Avenir- Van Richten's Vistani protege. * Ireena Kolyana- The girl who Strahd is after because she has Tatyana's soul. * Ismark the Lesser- The brother of Ireena. (actually she was adopted by Ismark's father) * Madam Eva- Strahd's half-sister and sort of a leader of the Vistani at Tser Pool. * Rahadin- Strahd's Dusk Elf manservant. * Emil Toranescu- The werewolf that stands in the way of the werewolf pack leader. * Baron Vargas Vallakovich- The mayor of Vallaki whose "all will be well" propaganda is the bane of the vallakians existence. * Izek Strazni- The actual brother of Ireena and enforcer for Baron Vallakovich. * The Martikovs- The Wereraven owners of the Blue Water Inn. * Fiona Wachter- A fierce supporter of Strahd and leader of a demon-worshipping cult. * Arrigal and Luvash- The leaders of the Vistani tribe near Vallaki. * Kasimir Velikov- The mutilated Dusk Elf with a vendetta against Strahd and Rahadin. * Night Hag's- These Night hags inhabit the Old Bonegrinder windmill. * Vladimir Hornguard- The Revenant leader of the fallen Order of the Silver Dragon. * Burgomaster Krezkov- The Burgomaster of Krezk. * The Abbot- the Deva that is in charge of the madhouse turned Abbey of Saint Markovia. * Baba Lysaga- The deranged nursemaid of Strahd who believes herself to be his mother. * Davian Martikov- The Wereraven proprieter of the Wizard of Wines. More to come. Stat Blocks: Monster Stat blocks included: * Barovian Witch * Broom of Animated Attack * Guardian Portrait * Mongrelfolk * Phantom Warrior * Strahd Zombie * Tree Blight * Wereraven NPC stat blocks: * Baba Lysaga * Baba Lysaga's Creeping Hut * Ezmerelda d'Avenir * Izek Strazni * Madam Eva * Pidlwick II * Rahadin * Rictavio * Strahd's Animated Armor * Strahd Von Zarovich Furthermore it gives information on how to make stat blocks for the following monsters and NPCs: * Amber Golem * Kasimir Velikov * Snow Maiden * The Abbot * Vladimir Horngaard Category:Books Category:Modules Category:Fifth Edition Category:Merchandise